Jason Turner
|born=September 30th, 1980 |blood=Muggle-born |title= |signature = | |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=5′11″ (180 cm) |hair=Black |eyes=Dark Brown |skin=Light |hidef= |relationship =*Patrick Dunbar |family = *Un-named mother *Un-named father |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=Dog |hidea= |job= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Turner family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff |adress = |friends = *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Corey Bryant *Max Russo *Lori Talbot |sexualpartners = }} Jason "Jay" Turner is a muggle-born wizard and has Dutch and German ancestry on his mother’s side. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1992 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. Jason is roommates with Liam Dunbar, Corey Bryant and Max Russo, and he's friends with them as well. However, due to him being around the same age as the students which were sorted in 1991 (the year he would have been in if he was born before the end of July), he's seen hanging around students from that year more. Biography Early life Jason was born to a Muggle mother and father in 1980 and was their only child. It's known that he has Dutch and German ancestry on his mother's side. When it became clear that he was a wizard, his parents couldn't be more proud and they supported him when he wanted to go to school in the wizarding world and to become a part of it. His family wasn't that rich however but that didn't stop them from trying to give their son the best childhood possible. Jason had a huge imagination and could entertain himself with or without toys. Hogwarts years Jason was sorted into Hufflepuff during his first year at Hogwarts. Even though he's friends with his roommates, he secretly wished that he was born a few months earlier so that he was a part of the 1991 student body. He often feels left out when his roommates are talking about things that he's not interested into anymore and then tends to hangout with students he would have been sharing a classroom with if he was a year above his own. He became good friends with Patrick Dunbar and regularly hung out with him. Being bisexual but not out himself, he respected him and Brody Hudson, his stepbrother, for being true to themselves and not hiding a huge part of who they are. Having grown up in the Muggle world, he grew up hearing stories about hatred and violence about gay and bisexual people and was afraid that they would do the same to him in the wizarding world, even though they seem to accept it better than Muggles. It didn't take long for Jason to develop a crush on Patrick but since he was in a relationship with Theo Raeken at the time, he never acted on it. When they broke up in 1995, he was hanging out with Patrick at the edge of the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night and both had drunk alcohol, Patrick to forget about his break-up and Jason to get some nerve, and finally Jason took a chance and started to kiss him. Patrick didn't expect the kiss but didn't try anything to stop it although the surprise could be seen on his face. That was the night Jason confided in Patrick that he was bisexual and has had a crush on him ever since he became a student at Hogwarts. Patrick told him that he didn't return his feelings and that he only saw him as an amazing friend. That news hurt Jason a lot but not as much as he thought it did, since he had forced himself to not lose touch with reality and the high possibility that his feelings wouldn't be returned. Their friendship stayed intact and eventually Jason got over his crush. Personality and traits A funny, caring, kind, silly and fierce person, Jason is a guy who knows how to humor a crowd yet still be loyal to those who accept him Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1992 Category:Wizards Category:Turner Family Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1992 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:LGBT Characters Category:Hudbar's Army allies Category:1980 births